Better Call Saul Timeline
The following is a timeline of Better Call Saul that estimates the exact dates when the episodes in each season occurred. The days in which the episodes occurred are completely estimated and include downtime between the episodes as well. Season 1 Timeline * - May 13-May 25, 2002 (thirteen days) * - May 25-June 15, 2002 (three weeks) * - June 15-16, 2002 (two days) * - June 16-20, 2002 (five days) * - June 20-22, 2002 (three days) * - June 22, 2002 (one day) * - June 23-25, 2002 (three days) * - June 26-28, 2002 (three days) * - June 28-30, 2002 (three days) * - June 30-July 18, 2002 (three weeks) Season 2 Timeline * - July 18-25, 2002 (eight days) * - July 26-27, 2002 (two day) * - August 15-17, 2002 (three days) * - August 18-23, 2002 (six days) * - August 24-27, 2002 (four days) * " - August 27-30, 2002 (four days) * - August 30-September 7, 2002 (nine days) * - September 8-13, 2002 (six days) * - September 14-19, 2002 (six days) * - September 19-21, 2002 (three days) Season 3 Timeline * - September 21-22, 2002 (two days) * - September 22-24, 2002 (three days) * - September 24-26, 2002 (three days) * - September 26-30, 2002 (five days) * - February 3-4, 2003 (two days) * - February 5-6, 2003 (two days) * - February 7-9 2003 (three days) * - March 4-6, 2003 (three days) * - March 7-18, 2003 (twelve days) * - March 18-22, 2003 (five days) Season 4 Timeline * - March 23-26, 2003 (four days) * - April 7, 2003 (one day) * April 8-9, 2003 (two days) * - April 10-12, 2003 (three days) * - April 13-14, 2003 (two days) * - April 15, 2003 (one day) * - April 2003 - January 16, 2004 * - January 25 - February 1, 2004 (eight days) * - February 8-10, 2004 (three days) * - February 14-15, 2004 (two days) and March 22-24, 2004 (three days) Time References *Chuck is seen with a Vaio laptop in the flashback to Jimmy passing the bar, setting the earliest for this flashback to 1997 when the line was first released. *The initial date 5/13/02 (May 13, 2002) is seen on Jimmy’s paycheck. *The date of 5/25/02 (May 25, 2002) is determined by a receipt attached to Lars Lindholm' medical forms as found by Chuck. *The newspaper Chuck steals show the date June 20, 2002. *Marco tells Jimmy it's been 10 years since he’s seen him, setting the year for the slippin jimmy flashbacks to around 1992. *The date of 3/4/2003 (March 4, 2003) is seen on Kim's check to Howard *Howard gives Rebecca a check dated 4/7/2003 (April 7, 2003) *Jimmy meets with his PPD officer on the second Monday of the month, which was April 14, 2003 *We see Jimmy's PPD meeting report dated June 3rd, 2003, the CC Mobile store has an Independence Day sale, we see another PPD report October 13 2003, and finally, Jimmy's PPD being completed on January 12th, 2004. This is the largest time skip depicted in the series. Erroneous time references * The "Gene" flashforward in depicts a commemorative 150th anniversary sticker since the founding of Omaha, Nebraska, which would be in 2015, the year the episode was shot. Category:Better Call Saul Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Seasons (Better Call Saul) Category:Timeline